


Any time is Ice Cream time.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Cream, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo get some ice cream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any time is Ice Cream time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becksibee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becksibee/gifts).



> (1/4 prompts)

Bilbo Baggins loved Ice Cream. Since he was a young boy his mother would buy an endless stock of it every summer and share it evenly between the family of three. Ice cream to him brought back fond and innocent memories of summer times with his family, holiday, and his loving mum, who absolutely spoiled him rotten with the delicious frozen treat.

 

So the first thing Bilbo did on his holiday was splatter himself in suncream, put on his overly large hat and run down the steps of his holiday estate (with his already tanned and bedraggled boyfriend who had just woken up and was still dazed) and sprinted toward the marketplace where yesterday evening, while they were taking a cab to the holiday house, he had spotted a small Ice cream shop that mixed their own toppings in.

 

"God above Bilbo, it's nine o clock in the morning, I highly doubt they'll be open already." Thorin grumbled behind Bilbo, his voice still heavy from sleep, and stumbling behind the short man who was frog marching him down the dust covered streets towards the ice cream shop.

 

"No, they will be open, like my mother always said any time is ice cream time." Bilbo replied quickly as he saw the flashing ice cream sign in front of him, ignoring his boyfriend's grumbling voice behind him.

 

Bilbo made the final leap towards the ice cream shop and stepped in, his nose being instantly hit with the delicious smell of warm thick chocolate sauce and the smell of toasty waffle cones that have been freshly made, Bilbo's mouth watered and his stomach gurgled.

 

"Good morning sirs, what can I get ya?" A large man asked behind the counter, his arms thick to match his strong accent and Thorin narrowed his eyes at the man before slipping his hands into Bilbo's but the small man was already pressing his face to the glass protecting the many selections of ice cream. 

 

"I'll have a three cone scoop, wiiiith…" Bilbo began, his vibrant green eyes scanning the ice creams and licking his lips. "Cookie dough, triple chocolate brownie and chocolate peanut butter. With chocolate sauce and chocolate buttons for a topping."

 

The large man behind the counter hummed and wrote the order down before looking at Thorin who begrudgingly sighed, but smiled as Bilbo looked at him expectantly so he stepped forward and looked over the many selections before he shrugged to himself. 

"I'll have a one vanilla scoop." Thorin stated, slightly grumpy from not having his coffee this morning. Bilbo gawped at him in horror and turned to the ice cream steward.

 

"What he means is a two cone of strawberry swirl cream and vanilla chocolate cream." Bilbo stated and the large man chuckled as he noted down the order, Thorin trying to protest and tug Bilbo away. "With strawberry syrup and whipped cream."

 

"Right away sir." The large man said before he began scooping the selection out of the tubs and began rolling in the toppings on a cold marble slab. 

 

Bilbo sat on a nearby table and Thorin sat opposite, still looking incredibly grumpy so the curly haired man nudged him with his foot.

 

"Who'd have thought, Police officer Thorin Oakenshield is a vanilla man." Bilbo teased and Thorin cracked a small smile.

 

"Well, not all of us have a sweet tooth the size of a small country." Thorin replied with a grin and Bilbo scoffed in fake offence. 

 

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Bilbo huffed with his chin held high before he had a thought and he giggled despite himself. "God imagine when you are old and grey, what flavour ice cream will you order if you're already in stage four vanilla? Air?"

 

Thorin shook his head and smiled fondly as he chuckled.

 

"At least I'm not a walking poster of future diabetes." Thorin taunted and Bilbo gasped before kicking the taller laughing man in the shin under the table. 

Just then the bell rang and the large man behind the counter placed their overflowing cones into two silver holders while he worked out their total, Thorin was the first to whip out his wallet and get up from the small table, he took about two strides and handed the large man his money before he took the cones back to Bilbo who was already by the door, the man wished them a good day and the returned it before heading out the door and walking down the quiet marketplace that was empty except for them and some of the store owners prepping for the day.

 

"Isn't it amazing?" Bilbo said around a mouth of melting Ice cream, making an almost orgasmic sound as he turned back to lick the frozen treat.

 

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Thorin admitted and Bilbo snorted.

 

"Pretty nice is what you say to a crappy one night stand." Bilbo stated and Thorin snorted, causing him to splutter as the ice cream slipped down his throat. 

 

"Fine," Thorin coughed after a few moments. "It's incredible."

 

They walked in silence for a few more moments before Bilbo stopped and turned to Thorin.

 

"Let me try some of yours." Bilbo stated before moving his hands towards Thorin's cone but the larger man pulled it back.

 

"No, you have your own, greedy guts." Thorin taunted and Bilbo pouted at him. 

 

"But I wanna try yours." Bilbo said with fluttering lashes. "I'll let you try mine too."

 

"Fine, but one lick and that's it." Thorin stated before he moved his cone towards Bilbo and the small man reflected the movement.

 

Both leaned forward and of course both took more than one lick. When they pulled back Thorin laughed at the whipped cream now relocated on Bilbo's nose that Thorin quickly swiped with his index finger and popped back in his mouth. 

 

Bilbo, not one to be out done, leapt forward and licked the sides of Thorin's mouth to get the remains of cookie dough ice cream. Pulling back with a satisfied smirk he grinned innocently at a dumbstruck Thorin, the small man then began to walk again like nothing happened and this time the larger man followed without persuasion.

**Author's Note:**

> ((If you have a request go to the first story of this series! ))
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
